Una extraña manera de Amar
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: nn Seto ha rechazado a Joey hace 5 años y aún se lamenta de esta decición. El cachorro se ha trasformado en un cantante y va ha dar un concierto en Domino... A Seto le ha llegado una invitación, pero no sabe si ir. OneShot. Mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh!


Una Extraña Manera de Amar...

Nota: Bueno, los personajes de Yu Gi oh! No me pertenecen... solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mi y para las personas que leerán esto (alguien lo leerá, cierto,oo,)... solo me pertenece la trama y los personajes originales mientras que algunos de estos son tomados prestados de otros fics de distintas autoras (no se preocupes chicas se los devolveré sanos, salvos y vírgenes, aunque no aseguro lo de vírgenes XD)... La canción modificada (por dos palabras XD) pertenece al Opening Nº 1 de Ramna ½ en su traducción al español. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el fic...

Una Extraña Manera de Amar...

Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina. Miraba con atención aquel folleto, aún no se podía decidir si ir o no. Pero...

-La última oportunidad...- murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos y se levantaba.

Se puso su gabardina negra y, mientras metía el folleto en el bolsillo superior de esta, salió de la oficina.

La gabardina se movía detrás de él mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos. La poca gente que quedaba a esa hora se despedía de él, pero él solo les ignoraba. Bajó en su ascensor privado rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Kaiba suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente y volvía a sacar el folleto del bolsillo. En él se mostraba a un rubio sonriente el cual extendía la mano de una forma de invitación.

-Tres años... tres años bastaron para que me olvidaras por completo... cachorro...-pronunció mientras las puertas se abrían.

Bajó y se dirigió a su Ferrari blanco. Dejó su portafolio en el asiento del copiloto y hecho a andar el automóvil.

Mientras el veloz aire desordenaba sus castaños cabellos Seto enviaba sus pensamientos rumbo a aquel rubio cachorro... aquel cachorro al cual hace tres años había rechazado y humillado para luego notar, cuando ya lo había perdido, que lo amaba con toda su alma. Una lágrima traicionara escapó de sus zafiros los cuales cerró de inmediato. En esos tres años no había podido ubicarlo, o mejor, no había tenido el valor de buscarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir no tenía el valor de mirarle a los ojos, pero esa mañana... su secretaria le había dicho que un muchacho rubio con lentes oscuros le había pasado aquel sobre para el señor Kaiba, y cual sería su sorpresa al ver que era un folleto y una invitación para el próximo concierto de Jounoishi Katsuya el cual se efectuaría esa misma noche en la ciudad de Domino. Aquel nombre que había escogido el cachorro para él mismo.

Seto había averiguado del cachorro, pero jamás lo había perseguido y hablado... así supo que se había convertido en cantante en EEUU y era todo un éxito. EL japonés rubio de ojos mieles era muy conocido en Occidente, pero no en Oriente por lo cual no fue muy famoso en Japón... pero durante esos tres años se había ganado gran renombre y por la cantidad de fans que tenía, y por ser su ciudad natal, había decidido hacer un concierto en Domino City. Las entradas estaban totalmente vendidas y en realidad Kaiba no había querido ir, pues si lo hubiese deseado podría haber comprado todo, pero no se atrevía a ir a verle... ¿Qué pasaba si lo veía y ahora lo odiaba? Seto no pensaba poder soportarlo... pero ese muchacho rubio... ¿sería...? Por esa duda había decidido ir.

Pero también tenía otra duda. Por todas partes se escuchaba que Jounoushi Katsuya era un amante de los hombres guapos, y no lo decían por que fuera gay, eso ya se sabía, si no que por que se le había visto con muchos hombres distintos y eso sacaba de sus casillas a Kaiba. No le cabía en la cabeza que un amor tan grande como el que el rubio decía profesarle se acabase en tan poco tiempo... quería saber por sus propios ojos que eso era verdad para poder sacarse de la mente y el corazón a aquel rubio hermoso para siempre.

Ahora, mientras su Ferrari andaba a toda velocidad duramente por la carretera, pensaba si había sido en realidad una buena idea ir... a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor darle la entrada a Moki... no, él ya tenía... ¿entonces? No quedaba otra... de igual manera ya había llegado al lugar del concierto.

Seto aparcó el automóvil y se bajó con su pose estoica de siempre. Las personas le apuntaban y cuchicheaban y no faltó la foto indiscreta de los periodistas que iban a ver el concierto de aquel rubio ojimiel, pero al ojiazul no le importó en lo más mínimo, las razones que le llevaban a ese lugar en muy importantes y nada podría hacer que se enfadase, su intenciones eran ir a ver a su verdadero y único amor... aquel que se presentaría solamente para él esa noche, aunque él no lo supiera.

Presentó su entrada al guardia que revisaba los boletos el cual, al ver la entrada en la mano de Kaiba, enarcó una ceja. A Kaiba le parecía levemente familiar ese cabello negro con plumas enredadas y aquellos ojos azules, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Kae, cúbreme un momento...-pidió el emplumado a otro guardia de pelo gris y lacio y de ojos verde pálido.

-Claro Antul...- dijo el peligris el cual también se le hacía familiar a Kaiba.

-Señor Kaiba, por favor, sígame...-pidió el guardia pelinegro al CEO el cual levantó una ceja escéptica y asintió siguiéndole mientras el guardia le guiaba a través de los asientos hasta que casi llegaron al escenario.- Este es su asiento...-le apuntó un asiento solitario.- El señor Katsuya pensó que preferiría estar sentado solo sin el ruido de los demás...- le sonrió de una manera que Seto identificó como molesta- El señor Wheeler le pide que desfrute del espectáculo, señor Kaiba...-

Seto se quedó anonadado y asintió. La tristeza se acopló en su corazón... ¿Joey hacía eso para burlarse de él o lo hacía por que aún...? ¡NO! No podía darse falsas esperanzas... él había matado el amor del rubio con su egoísmo y prepotencia... pero... aún tenía un pequeña llama de esperanza.

Pasó un rato hasta que todos hubieran llegado, entonces comenzó el espectáculo...

-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros!- saludó un muchacho de largo cabello castaño ondulado en las puntas y grandes ojos verdes- Bienvenidos al único concierto que dará Jounoushi Katsuya en Japón... – el lugar se llenó de aplausos y silbidos que Kaiba detestó mientras se encogía más en su asiento por el temor de ver pronto a su cachorro de ojos mieles- La primera canción de hoy será el debut de un nuevo tema de Jounoushi el cual saldrá en su nuevo disco... Bueno, con ustedes dejo a ¡¡¡Jounoushi Katsuya con "Una Extraña Manera de Amar"!-

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una música que sobrecogió a Seto, no por la música en si, si no que por que había llegado el momento. Pero al instante la música cambió y se volvió alegre... apareció el cachorro de los ojos mieles vestido negro: pantalones apretados, una camisa abierta que mostraba una polera por debajo, unos zapatos casuales y una cadena en su cuello con un pequeño portarretrato doble. Su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos llenos de vida completaban el bello retrato que Kaiba grabó en su mente mientras su corazón comenzaba a saltar y sus mejillas a sonrojar.

Seto creyó imaginarlo, pero su mirada miel se posó sobre la figura del ojiazul para luego embozar una pequeñísima sonrisa y comenzar a cantar.

"El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que llegó a mi corazón.  
Como fue, aún no sé que pasó  
aversión o atracción lo que nos unió.

Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
Por que no, demos al amor  
un te quiero y ya  
con un beso y ya  
y así todo podría ser mejor.

Mira que el tiempo va de prisa  
tal vez te puedas arrepentir  
todo se acaba y no avisa  
tienes tu vida por vivir.

Si me ves, Kaiba soy de ti  
este amor está creciendo  
por favor, Kaiba di que sí  
y te entregaré mi corazón.

Oye lo que estoy diciendo  
olvida la amargura, dame tu ternura.

Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
por que no, demos al amor  
un te quiero y ya  
con un beso y ya  
y así todo podría ser mejor."

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar pero Kaiba simplemente se quedó quieto, anonadado... ¿Había oído bien?... Allí arriba estaba Joey sin dejar de mirarle ni sonreírle. Seto se sonrojó ante la mirada de diversión del rubio.

-¡Buenas noches Domino!- exclamó el rubio por el micrófono mientras todos comenzaban a saltar y a gritar.- ¿Cómo están?- Todos gritaron que bien haciendo reír al ojimiel- Que genial, me alegro... bueno, pues, sigamos estando bien... ¿Quieren que siga cantando?- preguntó mientras todos gritaban que si y cosas como que le amaban y esas cosas.

-Pues yo creo que a eso vinieron, ¿no Jouno?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras entraba al escenario junto con tres personas más. Seto se sorprendió de ver a los dos guardias que lo habían recibido entre ellos.

-Ay, no seas pesado, Anecuze...-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Pero si eres tú el que está perdiendo el tiempo...-dijo el pelinegro con plumas en la cabeza.

-Antul tiene toda la razón...- asintió el peligris que respondía al nombre de Kae.

-Mejor empieza de una vez, Jounoushi...-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño ojimarrón que aún no se presentaba.

-Si lo dice Lucio...-Joey se encogió de hombros...- ¡Empecemos muchachos!- exclamó mientras los otros cuatro de iban a tomar los instrumentos.

Kae: la batería. Antul: el mezclador. Lucio: el bajo. Anecuze: la guitarra eléctrica.

- Y ahora... ¡"Nyphetamine"!- gritó Joey mientras lo demás comenzaban a tocar.

Así pasó toda la noche, entre canción y canción... y Seto se iba enamorando cada vez más del rubio ojimiel.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ¿no creen?- preguntó Joey mientras miraba su reloj- Yo creo que ya es suficiente... además, me he tratado de ir más o menos unas tres veces... si no me dejan ir ahora mañana tendré unas feas ojeras para la sesión de fotos, y no quieren eso, ¿cierto?- todos gritaron que no, ¡que no se fuera!. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a reír mientras que el rubio suspiraba con pesar. Seto estaba sonriendo mientras veía todo.- No, no, no... Lo siento mucho... pero ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir, si no, no podré cantar bien la próxima vez... Si, si, lo que escuchan... es probable, no seguro, pero es probable que vuelva a hacer un concierto en Domino City... todo depende de una persona...- todos comenzaron a silbar y gritar- De acuerdo... una canción más... pero... será la primera canción que cantamos... esta vez va dedicada... la persona a la que va dedicada sabe que va dedicada a ella... por favor, disfrútala... esta noche fue para ti...- los cuatro chicos comenzaron a tocar, esta vez con una mueca en el rostro cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kaiba.

Cuando la canción terminó Joey se despidió junto con los otros cuatro para luego desaparecer del escenario.

Seto se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a donde un guardia. Cuando lo encontró le prometió el oro y le moro por que le llevara donde Jounoushi pero él solo le miró de pies a cabeza y le dijo que no era necesario, que su misión era llevarle donde el señor Wheeler. Seto seguía a aquel pelirrojo con inquietud, tenía plumas en la cabeza, al igual que aquel pelinegro.

-Aquí es, señor Kaiba...-apuntó una puerta. Seto iba a tocar cuando el pelirrojo la abrió simplemente.

Adentro estaban los cinco chicos, los cuales les quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos.

- Alistar... muchas gracias por traer al señor Kaiba...-dijo con una falsa sonrisa el pelinegro con plumas en la cabeza.

-No hay problema, hermano...- le respondió mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Seto les miraba a todos. Estaba un poco avergonzado y cohibido pero no lo demostraba, es que esos cuatro personajes le miraban con muy mala cara... y Joey solo le miraba levemente sonrojado lo cual el tranquilizó.

-Jo...-

-Señor Kaiba... ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó rápidamente el peligris mirándole con cara de pocos amigos...

-Bueno, yo...-

-Quizás quiera algo que tomar...-dijo el castaño de ojos marrones mientras enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, gra...-

-O solo quiere venir a molestar a nuestro cachorro...-dijo mordazmente el ojiverde de cabello castaño. Seto se sonrojó pero Joey se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos manteniendo una pose amenazante.

- Kae, Lucio, Anecuze, Antul... no molesten...- les habló duramente el rubio.

-¡Hey! Que yo no había dicho nada...- alegó el pelinegro mientras hacía un puchero y los demás comenzaban a jugar con sus manos y a esquivar la mirada del rubio haciéndose los locos.

-No, pero si hubieras tenido la oportunidad lo habrías hecho de seguro...- le miró con fuego en la mirada- ¿o me equivoco?-

-No...-bajó la cabeza el ojiazul.

-Hnn...-

Seto estaba sorprendido. Joey de verdad se hacía respetar y eso que se notaba que era el menor de todos, ninguno parecía menor de 25 años.

-Kaiba... yo... me alegra mucho que hayas venido...-dijo con una sonrisa leve el sonrojado rubio.

-Yo... lo hiciste muy bien... Wheeler...- le respondió el castaño en un murmullo.

Los cuatro se les quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Huy si, que bonito... no te busca en más de tres años y tú vienes y te humillas por su amor... cachorro que bajo caes...- habló el castaño ojimarrón.

-Lucio tiene razón... no esta bien lo que estás haciendo, cachorrito...-habló el con plumas en la cabeza.

-Pero si nosotros le dijimos, Antul, y nunca pescó...- dijo el peligris mientras suspiraba y se encogía de hombros.

-Es que cachorro más porfiado no a existido jamás... tan bien que estábamos los seis...- suspiró fastidiado el castaño ojiverde.

-¡¡¡Anecuze!- exclamó Joey sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué! Pero si es verdad...- los cuatro se le acercaron de una forma muy felina- No lo necesitas a él, Joey... solo te hará sufrir...

-Nosotros hacemos todo por complacerte, cachorrito...-murmuró Lucio en el cuello del rubio mientras los cuatro lo abrazaban.

-Quédate con nosotros...- dijo pasito Kae mientras pasaba la lengua por el oído de Joey el cual se comenzó a dejar.

-No te arrepentirás... no necesitas a ese bastardo ricachón...- dijo mordazmente Antul mientras lamía su mejilla.

-Nosotros te seremos más que suficiente...- Anecuze habla mientras acercaba su boca a la del rubio.

Seto estaba sonrojado y asustado... enfadado, celoso, desconcertado, avergonzado, molesto... no sabía que sentir... esos cuatro se le estaban tirando a su cachorro delante de sus ojos y este no hacía nada...

En ese momento entró el pelirrojo el cual pasando por el lado del CEO se agachó frente a Joey y le comenzó a acariciar las piernas sin pudor entonces Seto lo recordó. Esas caras... todas se le hacían familiares... por que... ¡¡Claro! Eran las caras que estaban en las fotos que le sacaban a Joey con sus amantes... esos hombres... ¡¡Eran los amantes de su cachorro!

No... Ahora si que no lo aceptaba. Seto perdió la cabeza y cuando se pudo dar cuenta estaban esos cinco muchachos tirados en un rincón sobándose la cabeza y los lugares golpeados y Joey sonrojado sentado en medio de la habitación con sus labios cubiertos por los del CEO.

-Te amo cachorro... perdóname por haberme tardado tanto de decírtelo...- murmuró Kaiba levantándose para luego salir de aquella habitación.

Seto caminó rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento sin voltear hacia atrás. Se subió y hecho a andar el motor para luego perderse por la carretera rumbo a su mansión. Pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió y mejor se dirigió hacía el mar, para poder pensar tranquilo.

El viaje duró media hora más, pero valía la pena. La noche dejaba ver el cielo oscuro despejado contrastando con las olas del azul mar mientras que la luna solitaria miraba atenta cada uno de los pensamientos del CEO y le reconfortaba con su pálida luz. Kaiba caminaba por la playa oscura para luego sentarse en la orilla y cerrar los ojos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se recostó en la arena mientras dejaba a sus pensamientos divagar con libertad dirigiéndose aquellos momento de aquella canción donde Joey le demostraba cada uno de sus pasados sentimientos... ¿pasados, cierto? Si, pasados, le respondía su mente. Esa canción iba dirigida a él, pero era como un regalo de despedida... y eso dolía. Seto dejó escapar una segunda lágrima en el día y luego soltó una risita aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién lo diría? Solo he llorado dos lágrimas en tres años... y las dos el mismo día...-

De pronto Seto sintió un leve peso sobre sus labios y quiso abrir los ojos pero una mano se lo impidió y tan solo se dejó llevar por aquel dulce beso. El peso se expandió por su cuerpo para luego notar que todo un cuerpo descansaba sobre el suyo. Sus manos rodearon a aquel cuerpo cálido, ese sabor, ese aroma... era inconfundible.

-Joey...-murmuró cuando por necesidad de oxígeno se separaron.

-Jounoishi, Kaiba, Jounoishi... Joey era mi nombre antiguo... ahora soy Jounoishi...- dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio mientras quitaba su mano de sobre los ojos del castaño.

Seto le miraba con muy feliz... Le hacía tanta falta ese calor...

-Jounoishi... perdóname...-pidió muy arrepentido.

-Shhh... Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte...-le calló Joey poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del CEO ojiazul mientras cerraba sus ojos. Seto solo le abrazó y le acarició los cabellos rubios mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.

-¿Cómo están tus "amigos"? perdí la cabeza, no sé que les hice...-admitió el castaño. Había dicho con ironía el amigos, pero Joey no lo notó.

-Bueno, Si quieres te cuento...- sin esperar respuesta del ojiazul comenzó a hablar- Para empezar, empujaste a Anecuze (el cual me iba a besar) al suelo, tomaste a Alistar del cabello y lo tiraste contra la pared para luego tomar a Lucio de la chaqueta y tirarlo sobre Alistar... debiste verlo alegar por que se la estabas arrugando...-rió Joey dejando sorprendido a Seto- ahí Alistar quedó atontado (lo que fue una suerte para ti, es muy fuerte)... después tomaste de un brazo a Kae y lo lanzaste contra la mesa... después a Antul y, aunque este ya estaba preparado para pelear, le lanzaste un puñetazo al estómago y lo lanzaste encima de Lucio... Kae se te tiró por la espalda pero le pegaste una patada y quedó justo arriba de Antul... él que más te costó fue Anecuze por que este se aferró a mi cintura y no me quería soltar por nada del mundo... al final te le acercaste con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y me soltó para tapársela con las manos... allí le tomaste del cabello y lo tiraste encima de Kae, pero este se estaba levantando por lo cual Anecuze se pegó contra él y luego contra el suelo...- Seto tenía una gotita marca anime en la cabeza. Joey lo decía como si nada, como si en realidad fuera divertido.

-pero... ¿Cómo están?- insistió Seto.

-No sé...-se encogió de hombros Joey- me vine contigo, no me dio tiempo de verles... pero te aseguro que son muy fuertes, no les pasará nada... además, ellos lo planearon... si los golpeabas, me dejaban para ti por un tiempo sin pelear... pero si simplemente te ibas... no iban a dejar que yo hablara contigo... jeje...-rió Joey avergonzado.

Seto se incorporó y Joey le imitó.

-Joey... Jounoishi... ¿Qué son ellos tuyos?- preguntó seriamente.

-Amigos... grandes amigos... aunque ellos te dirán que son mis amantes... pero es solo una broma... eso de que éramos amantes era solo para sacarte celos... pero nunca me funcionó... tres años, y ni luces tuyas... yo pensé... que quizás de verdad no me querías... pero algo en mi me decía que si...- Joey se sonrojó- Esa canción fue la primera que hice... fue por la que conocí a los chicos... se la llevé a Anecuze y este me presentó a los demás y comencé a cantar con ellos... esa canción iba dedicada a ti... pero nunca pude cantarla para ti... hasta hoy...- Seto sonrió.

-Perdóname por no haberte buscado...-pidió mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro bonito del rubio.

-No te preocupes...-sonrió feliz para luego abrazarlo y tirarlo sobre la arena- estos tres años fueron tristes sin ti... pero valió la pena... Ahora si valgo algo...-dijo sonrojado mientras posaba su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-¿Valer algo?- preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Claro... antes no era nada... no podía pedirle al CEO de Kaiba Corp que me correspondiese en mis sentimientos, ahora si... ahora soy famoso y tengo dinero... ahora si soy algo y ahora si tengo derecho quererte...-dijo con una sonrisa que Seto no vió.

-Joey, tú no comprendes... yo no te quiero por que seas un cantante famoso o tengas dinero, yo te quiero por quien eres, por quien eras... yo te amé siempre, pero nunca me di cuenta... yo debo pedirte disculpas... tú no debía cambiar por mi, yo debía cambiar para ti... pero no tuve el valor... perdóname...-

Los ojos de Joey se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No hay nada que perdonar... te amo y eso nadie ni nada lo cambiará...-

-Ni siquiera la extraña manera de amar que teníamos...- dijo con una sonrisa Seto.

-Ni siquiera eso... y no que teníamos... que tenemos y tendremos... no creo que cambie mucho...- rió Joey- si tú mantienes tu carácter, por que yo mantengo el mío...-

-Pues, tendremos dificultades, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa Seto.

Ambos se quedaron acostados por un buen rato en la arena hablándose de sus vidas sin el otro y haciendo planes para la vida que tendrían juntos desde ahora...

-Y a todo esto... ¿Cómo me seguiste?- preguntó con una sonrisa Seto cuando se iban caminando tomados de la mano rumbo al automóvil.

-Pues...-Joey sacó su lengua traviesa- Te seguí corriendo y me metí en el asiento trasero de tu auto antes de que partieras... esperé que te bajaras en la playa y te seguí, jeje...-

-Cachorro travieso...-murmuró Seto mientras le acercaba a su cuerpo y le besaba con pasión.

-Siempre y por siempre, mi dragón de ojos azules...-dijo provocativamente el rubio.

**Fin...**

Nota de Yakumo: Ohhh! Mi primer One-Shot! Mi primer One-shot publicado! o me voy a poner a llorar de felicidad...

Kurama: ¬¬ exagerada, ni que hubiera quedado tan bueno...

Yakumo: ¬/¬ antipático...

Kurama: Es broma... me gustó... pero... mmm... no, está bien...

Yakumo: O/O ¿Le gustó a Kurama-Chan? o (Yaku-chan se desmaya)

Kurama: ¬/¬ tonta, no te vuelvo a echar laureles, por que tú los usas de cama de inmediato...

Yakumo: UUU ejeje... bueno, espero que les hayan gustado... aquí van un par de tributos, creo que no soltaré a este cuarteto... me encantan ellos juntos ... Anecuze Aeló (personaje original mío), Lucio Méndez (Personaje Original de Kaede Sakuragi), Alistar y Antul Yohanes (Personajes originales de Luna Shinigami), y finalmente Kae Yoshida (Personaje Original de Sehren Kou)... bueno, chicos... a la mayoría de ustedes les encanta Joey, ¿no?.

Lucio: ¬ I'm sorry, my friend Seto... pero, si… XD…

Alistar y Antul: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!

Kae: No está mal el cachorro, no lo puedo negar… jeje…

Anecuze: OO? ¿No está mal? ¿You are crazy? Por favor, si el cachorro está para comérselo...

Kurama: La lujuria es un pecado muchachos ¬,¬UU

Yakumo: Ya, estamos todos de acuerdo de que Joey está para comérselo, entonces... estarán contentos con que fueron sus amantes por un tiempo, ¿no? Aunque después... nñ ya veremos... aunque, fuera del fic nomás... XD

Anecuze: ¬¬ pero Joey nos negó... dijo que solo era mentira...

Yakumo: pero es que estaba hablando con Kaiba...

Seto: ¬¬

Yakumo: OÓ ¡¡¡Corran muchachos! (Todos salen corriendo y solo queda en escena Kurama con un Seto con cara de querer matarlo)

Kurama: ¿Qué! Yo no dije que tu perro estaba bueno, fueron ellos... anda, persíguelos... (Seto le miró con rabia y salió corriendo. Kurama suspiró) Bueno, lo que sea... si les gustó dejen un comentario, le gustaría mucho a la tonta, yo sé... bueno, que estén bien... Good Bye...

PD: Si quieren bajar la canción de Ramna ½ en español métanse a esta Web, aquí le dejo la dirección, Bye-Bye Nanoda:

Atte.

Yaku-Chan


End file.
